Old Days
by Demons Of Doom
Summary: Ever wondered how were the nights with other members of the Clan when Demona was in jail? Well, I have...
1. Chapter 1

Hudson walked down the labyrinth corridors with firm steps. It was his turn to guard the captives. First it had being Angela, then Broadway, then Lexington…now him. It was going to be the first time they would be face to face in a civilized matter since...since old times. He was an old warrior, not giving to grieve over the past. What was gone, was gone, what was now, it was…but he couldn't help feelings, even if he wanted to.

Maggie The Cat smiled as he entered the cell block. He half smiled at her.

"We will bring you something to eat in a while." She said, walking to him.

"Thank ye, lass."

Fang pounded on his glass as a welcome.

"Hey, Hudson, how is your osteoarthritis going?"

He didn't even bother to look at him and walked directly to his chair.

"Too bad we don't have a TV down here, uh? Press the judge to get us one!"

Hudson turned only at Demona's cage and sat down on the chair, crossing his massive arms in front of his chest and fixing his lone eye on the prisoner. Apparently Fang noticed this and jumped to pound on the glass he shared with the blue gargoyle.

"Ask him how many gargoyles does it take to scrub in a light-bulb. Maybe he knows the answer!"

Demona opened her eyes and glared at her fellow inmate. Fang just kept grinning at her. They stared at each other for a moment and Hudson fought the memory slowly rising to the surface...

* * *

The rookery was a chaos. Hatchlings ran and jumped and glided everywhere, screaming, hissing, roaring and snarling. It could be overwhelming for the first-time parents, but the leader of the Wyvern Clan had witness the hatching and growing of three generations, two of which he and his mate, had contributed to with a fine pair of eggs.

The chaos ceased, however, as soon as the males and females with no offspring marched in with the result of a succesfull hunting night. The scent of meat filled the cave and all the hatchlings stopped in the middle of their games and ran to the fest presented to them. But the females caring for them blocked their path, wings spread. They all stopped and raise their tiny heads to attention.

"We must wait each other's turn." Hudson's mate said sternly to the children.

Some hatchlings wined, others growled in mocking ferocity and some sat obediently on the floor to wait. One however proved to be either more impatient or clever than the rest of them.

The leader gargoyle that would be known as Hudson started cutting the wild board's meat as other gargoyles did as well with the captured deers and giving each rockery mother the part for the hatchling in their care, adding in the recollected fruit. Hudson caught movement near him. At first it was a tug and he discarded it as some accidental kick giving to his prey by another hunter…but when another tug was produced, followed by a soft growl, he turned to see a small blue hatchling attached to the board's neck, trying unsuccessfully to bite a piece with her small baby fangs.

"Aye, ye little demon…" He laughed, grabbing the hatchling by her tail and picking her up in an embrace. The child pushed his head away with her tiny paws stain with blood and attempted to intimidate the old warrior with a small snarl. He grinned.

"I apologize, my leader. She just doesn't like to wait." A female voice said, and two nurturing hands picked the small gargoyle up. The blue hatchling smiled when hugged warmly by her rockery mother and snarled again at Hudson, her tiny talons and wings spread menacingly.

Hudson laughed again, giving the female gargoyle their part of the prize.

"She's a feisty one. Will be a great warrior"

"Yes."

The eyes of the hatchling remained on his, intense and deadly serious.

* * *

"Senility is not far away, it seems."

A dry, bitter voice commented. Hudson blinked. Demona was standing in front of him, her arms resting on her hips. He searched her eyes. They were as hard as gates. His expression darkened and then he noticed a lingering shadow near by. He jumped to his feet and turned. The homeless men at the entrance jumped a bit and placed a tray with three plates of food on the floor.

"Dinner's ready." He said and slowly turned and left.

"Wait, how am I supposed to…"

"Here, come on! We are starved down here!"

Fang was pointing at a strange glass box that protruded from the rest of the cell. It had a door to both sides, one of which opened from outside and the other from the inside. Hudson opened it, passed the plate in and closed it again. Just then, it seemed, Fang could opened the door on the inside to pick up his plate. Hudson picked the tray and was about to move away but Fang pounded on the glass.

"Im parched!"

"Ye may be more if ye don't start asking things nicely, lad." The old warrior grumbled, his eyes glowing.

"Please, Mr Hudson, May I have a glass of water? Pleeeeeaaazeee…"

"Ye'll get it when ye get it."

When he passed the food through Demona's cage, she snatched it from him and retreated back to her bed, her tail lashing angrily. He slumped on his chair, and started eating in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

It was one of the rare moments of peace and quiet gargoyles had. It was snowing wildly outside and so they all remained inside the caves. There would be no preys and too much risk of some of the younger ones to get lost or fall off the sky. Hunters, guardians, rookery mothers and fathers, all stayed together to watch the hatchlings.

Some of them already shown what they would become: fearsome warriors, skilfully hunters, astonishing gliders…The leader of the Wyvern Clan frowned suddenly, noticing one of the hatchlings was apart from the rest. Her tiny purple wings open, flapping every now and then, her tail snacking. He walked up to one of the rookery mothers.

"Is the child alright?"

She turned to him, having just placed a big lavender hatchling down and then to where he was pointing. Without saying a word, she moved closer to the child.

"Lassy?"

The blue hatchling jumped startled and hissed, hiding something between her talons. The female gargoyle sighed and frowned.

"You have no peace, do you? What do you have there?"

The blue hatchling stared at them and suddenly tried to make a run for it. Both of the adults tried to catch her, but the little demon was faster and more agile than they expected, and managed to evade their hands and tails. Laughing, she kept running as fast as her chubby legs would take her, but too busy looking back at her pursuers, she did not see her big bulky lavender brother standing innocently in her path. She slammed into him, and they both rolled in the hay with startled grunts and growls.

They remained sprawled on top of one another for a minute or so. The blue gargoyle then started to cry heart-brokenly and apparently offended because her sibling would not join her in her pain, she started slapping him viciously until he did.

"There now, ye two." Mentor mumbled moving in to separate them, picking the blue hatchling up as the female gargoyle picked the lavender child. He then opened the blue talon and removed the hiding treasure: a glowing stone. As he inspected it the blue child hugged him, still crying in misery. "Mmm..."

He turned to loock at where the hachling had being. There were no glowing stones there. His eyes travelled all through the cave. There were almost 20 roockery mothers and two beasts always with them. There was no way a hatchling could have trasspassed the motherly barriers to wander away into the deeper entries of the subterranean cavers..

The hatchling had stopped crying, but did not let him go. For a frightening instant, Mentor had the unusual feeling she was trying to prevent a scowling, well aware she had done something forbidding and dangerous…and was gloating in her success.


End file.
